The Vampire Hunter's Mate
by Cardcaptorghost
Summary: Namjoon's mateship to a vampire was the worst kept secret which ran throughout the vampire hunting community and he would do anything for his mate and family. Namjin. Mpreg.


Namjoon's mateship to a vampire was the worst kept secret which ran throughout the vampire hunting community. All of the older and experience hunters among them had watched as the young hunter had protected his lover and family from others who wished to wipe out the whole vampire community, they had seen Namjoon change peoples' views of vampires in a matter of months just because they watched the pair kiss and raised their child which soon developed into children.

Namjoon mated to Seokjin during college. At first, Namjoon was unaware that his roommate was a vampire until he watched during a blood moon as Seokjin's eyes turned red and fangs appeared in the elder boy's mouth. Seokjin soon attempted to push the younger boy away not wishing to cause him harm, like other of his vampire brethren would but Namjoon fought back proving to Seokjin that he was not afraid and that he would willingly give his blood to the elder boy whenever he needed it.

There is a rule throughout the vampire community that if a human would become a lifelong blood source the vampire must mate with them to prolong the human's lifespan to the same of the vampire's, the pair will live and die together.

Namjoon agreed instantly even when Seokjin tried to talk him out of it by showing the younger boy all the negatives but Namjoon was stubborn and refused to take back his answer. During the peek of the vampire mating season which happened during a new moon, the pair mated.

There was a risk by mating during this season which was fertility, all female and male vampires become extra fertile to increase the chances of a pregnancy. Seokjin being too lost in the moment forgot to remind Namjoon to use protection which resulted in six weeks down the line from the mating, Seokjin woke up in the morning and emptied his stomach down the toilet - it was pretty self-explanatory for the mated pair to realise what has happened.

One very long lecture and a couple of tests later it was confirmed, Seokjin was six weeks pregnant. Straight out of college, Namjoon joined the vampire hunting community to protect his mate and child from both hunters and rogue vampires. After nearly a year of training, Seokjin gave birth to their child - Kim Yoongi. Two years and another three children later, the hunters were slowly accepting the vampire community and helping them get blood without harming an innocent human being.

Namjoon lay on his bed, his pregnant mate was curled up to his side with his head resting on Namjoon's chest, the younger boy stared at the ceiling whilst running his fingers through the brunette's soft hair. He could hear the pitter patter of four pairs of small feet running down the hallway and straight towards their room, their bedroom door was pushed open.

"Eomma, Appa, wake up" their two-year-old twins Jimin and Taehyung shouted before climbing onto their bed and started jumping up and down on their father's chest carefully minding their mother's head.

"Eomma wakey wakey" Hoseok said crawling onto his mother's side of the bed and shaking Seokjin lightly. His mate let out a small groan before he opened his eyes and turned to face the second oldest, Jin smiled at his son before opening his arms and wrapping them around Hoseok's small waist before he started to plant kisses all over Hobi's face. Namjoon pulled the twins into his arms and started blowing raspberries on the pairs face's which made the twins giggle.

"Careful of Eomma's bump, TaeTae" Namjoon said as Taehyung's leg got dangerously close to kicking Jin's stomach.

"Swrry Eomma" Taehyung said, Jin smiled at his cute two-year-old and brought him into his arms alongside Hoseok.

"Hug Eomma" Jimin cried out crawling over to his mother whilst kneeing his father in the stomach, Namjoon let out a quiet groan and turn to face his four-year-old son who was still standing protectively in the doorway.

"Aren't I getting a hug from My Yoongi-buns?" Namjoon said pouting at his son, Yoongi broke into his trademark Gummy smile before running over to his father and being swooped up into the man's arms. After plenty of hugs and kisses, Namjoon dressed for work whilst his mate make breakfast, the thing about vampires was they did not need a large amount of blood to survive they could still get the nutrients they needed from normal human food, for human-vampire hybrids they need both blood and food to survive. Jin loved his food which was the main reason why Namjoon had never suspected that Jin was a vampire because he was constantly shoving food down his throat.

Namjoon ate his breakfast with his family before allowing his mate to feed on him a little, whilst a vampire is pregnant their bloodlust increases to help support the child, during the first pregnancy, Namjoon had felt a little faint since his body had yet to adapt to have someone feeding on his blood, so he was not prepared to give enough blood for two.

Namjoon pressed kisses on all his children's heads and told them to be good for Eomma before he wished both his mate a goodbye with a gentle but passionate kiss and then his unborn child.

"Love you" Namjoon said just before he kissed Jin's stomach.

"I love you too" Jin replied as he watched his mate, a smile was on his face at the tender actions which Namjoon was performing. Namjoon left the house and drove to his work, today they were introducing a new hunter to tracking down rogue vampires. Namjoon pulled up into his place, he climbed out his car before locking it behind him and headed straight towards the conference room where they would be introduced to the new member, a young girl with short brown hair was standing beside Kim Jangmi who was an experienced vampire hunter.

"Everyone this is Jeon Jihye, she will be joining our hunting community" Jangmi spoke once everyone was seated, every hunter gave Jihye a respectful nod before turning their attention back to Jangmi.

"Today will be Kim Namjoon's last day before he goes on paternity leave, what is this your fourth child?" Jangmi said.

"Fifth, the last pregnancy we had twins" Namjoon corrected her.

"and you still hold down a full-time job, what you are hoping for?" Jangmi asked.

"Well, we don't mind what we get but Jinnie suspects its another boy since the pregnancy is quite similar to the last four" Namjoon replied.

"Well, congratulations on the fifth child because you are the most experience with working with the newbies I would like you to spend your last day helping Jihye to gain experience" Jangmi said.

"Sure" Namjoon answered before standing up and exiting the room, the newbie quickly followed after. Namjoon headed towards the cars which the vampire community used since they were filled with weapons which are lethal against vampires, Namjoon climbed into the driver's seat whilst Jihye sat in the passenger seat.

"We will go on a patrol, I will show you the places where most the vampires might hang out, sometimes some rogue vampires go there trying to attack us so you have to stay on your guard but remember the vampire who doesn't want to hurt you are the ones who don't try to kill you" Namjoon explained as they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

"Yes, I remember" Jihye answered.

"Okay we will split up but if you need any help just shout and I'll be there" Namjoon said before grabbing three Glocks and handed one to her.

"Sure sir"

"Don't call me sir, its Namjoon" Namjoon spoke before locking the car and walking off. Jihye watched the retreating figure before she took the Glocks safety off and walked into the warehouse. She could hear footsteps which belonged to a vampire child, there were multiple of them probably around 5 of them, one was definitely an adult.

Jin watched as Taehyung ran after Jimin, they were playing vampire tag and currently, Taehyung was losing as Jimin was using his smaller height to his advantage. Hoseok was practising some of his favourite dance moves to show Namjoon when he returned that night and Yoongi was resting against Jin's side his eyes were closed and his hair drooped over his face.

Jin rubbed his large stomach he was round the six months mark but he felt like he was further along, his baby boy was extremely active, always moving around and kicking his stomach. Jin could smell two scents as they pulled up to the abandoned warehouse, one was Namjoon whilst the other he did not recognise. Jin remembered that Namjoon had spoken about a new hunter passing all their training and was becoming an official hunter today. Namjoon must be showing them the normal vampire spots before he went on paternity leave.

Vampire pregnancies only lasted around six and a half months then a normal nine months of a human pregnancy, normally male vampires give birth when they hit the six-month mark though female vampires might carry the child for a little longer. Jin could hear the new vampire hunter come closer to their location and Jin felt his maternal instincts cry out for him to bring his children closer since Taehyung was running further away from them then he liked.

Just as Jin was about to call out, the hunter came around the corner gun raised and pointed straight at Taehyung. Hoseok grabbed Jimin's arms and pulled him to safety whilst Yoongi and Jin ran over to the hunter. Jin pushed Taehyung behind him to protect him whilst Yoongi stood in front of both of them to protect his eomma, Taehyung and his unborn younger brother from harm.

"Put your gun down, we are not going to harm you" Jin spoke calmly to the hunter.

"You are vampires, your whole existence is to harm humans whilst mine is to wipe out you vermin" the hunter spoke back at him. The hunter put her middle finger on the trigger and was about to fire when Namjoon ran around the corner, gun raised straight at the hunter.

"You think about firing and I will shoot you" Namjoon threatened as he moved closer to disarm the hunter. Once he had the gun, he ordered the hunter to return to the car, Jihye shot a glare at Jin, Taehyung and Yoongi then stormed off weaponless. Namjoon dropped both guns to the ground and wrapped his arms around Taehyung, Yoongi and Jin.

Namjoon could hear two running footsteps which belonged to Jimin and Hoseok as they ran towards them, Namjoon pulled away from his mate and children before wrapping his arms around Jimin and Hoseok, pulling them into a hug as well.

"Go home Jinnie" Namjoon said as he placed Jimin and Hoseok back onto the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Jin asked.

"Lecture that woman then probably come home" Namjoon answered before he pressed a kiss on Jin's lips.

"Okay, I will see you at home" Jin replied before leaving with his children following. Namjoon watched Seokjin leave then he headed towards the cars where the new hunter was waiting slouched against the passenger side door.

"You never, ever kill an innocent vampire and especially children, I do not care whether you believe that they should be eliminated, your opinion does not matter. Your job is to protect humans and the innocent vampires from those who want to cause them harm, that does not mean you are able to go around killing any vampire you come in counter with, if I or any other person that you are with, comes across you trying to kill another innocent vampire again, we will not hesitate to put you down, do you understand me" Namjoon lectured, hatred was present in his eyes and in his voice.

"Yes, I understand" the hunter spoke, her head was bowed slightly.

"Get in the car and do not speak one-word" Namjoon ordered before he climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

Jeon Jihye was not happy, first, a disgusting vampire who was breeding more vampire children, lived along with those vampires in children skin, then she was disarmed of a weapon in a vampire-infested area meaning she could have been attacked and would not have been able to defend herself, and then she got a freaking lecture about not killing innocent vampire which was complete and utter crap. A vampire hunter's job was to protect humans and kill vampires, not protect humans and vampires.

"What wrong with you probie" Jackson Wang said as he walked up to the fuming newbie hunter.

"Protecting vampires, we are vampire hunters, therefore, we should be killing all vampires which we come across to protect humans but no apparently we are meant to protect 'innocent' vampires as well, there is no such thing as an innocent vampire. I have never felt so defenceless, we were in a vampire-infested territory and Namjoon takes my gun off me and orders me to go back to the car where I am unable to retrieve another weapon so I was left defenceless and if any vampire came across me and decided to make me its next prey, I would not have been able to protect myself" Jihye ranted to Jackson.

"Ah, so you don't know" Jackson said.

"Know what?" Jihye asked.

"Namjoon and the vampire you came across Seokjin are mates, they have been together since college and it is the only reason to why Namjoon joined the vampire hunting community. Namjoon would be able to protect his mate and children, he is the reason to why we help vampires and he is right to why we should. Anyway, you should not be asking questions or questioning why the vampire hunting community works in such a way, you are new to this so you do not matter, so you better keep your head down and stay quiet because no one is afraid to put you down if you harm an innocent vampire" Jackson snapped before walking off leaving Jihye completely speechless.

* * *

Namjoon returned home to find Seokjin in the kitchen cooking, the children had been put to bed for there afternoon nap. Namjoon dropped his bag onto the floor then walked over to Jin and wrapped his arms around Seokjin's waist, his hands rested against Jin's large bump.

"Welcome home" Seokjin said putting down the kitchen utensils he was using and carefully turned around in Namjoon's arms so that he could face him. Namjoon lent forward pressing their lips together in a sweet but passionate kiss, Jin felt Namjoon's hands wander down his body stopping at the bottom of his maternity shirt before sliding them underneath. Namjoon's hands trailed up Jin's chest exploring everything, his stomach, his bump, his back and before Jin knew it, he was shirtless.

The horrible maternity shirt that he was forced to wear was abandoned on the floor as Namjoon attached his lips to Jin's hard nipples. Jin moaned as he felt his milk being sucked out by his mate.

"Delicious" Namjoon whispered in Jin's ear once he had pulled away from Jin's nipples before latching his mouth onto Jin's neck.

"Namjoon, the children are sleeping" Jin whined as Namjoon continued to suck and bite down his neck.

"Well you will have to be quiet then" Namjoon replied before lifting his pregnant mate into his arms and carting him off to their bedroom.


End file.
